File on Professor Gast, Biologist
by AbsintheJade21
Summary: The man behind Sephiroth's creation, who inexplicably manages to earn the love of one of his research subjects. This is his story from awkward, geeky new hire to loving husband. Six entries up!
1. Prologue: Final Interview

This is a different writing style for me completely. Each chapter will be an 'entry' or tape of Professor Gast, following him from an awkward new hire in Midgar to Nibelheim and eventually to the Icicle Area. Each entry will be drabble-y, but not in the true sense as most of them will definitely be above 100 words.

Of course I don't own anything but the plotline.

**Prologue: **

"Thank you, sir"

"Will you be videotaping this as well?"

"No, this is simply for personal use. In the event that I don't get the job, I can revise my interview strategy."

"Ha, ha, ho, ho, I can tell you're very precise. That's a very good quality for what we are looking for. May I have a copy of the tape?"

"…of course!"

"You seem surprised."

"No, I mean, I'm sure that you try to keep as many records as possible."

"On specific occasions. So Professor, your most recent area of research at the University was…the Cetra?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you are applying for this head of Research and Development for the grant money, correct?"

"Well, uh…not completely, sir…"

"Ho, ha, ha, be honest, please."

"Mostly; however, Shinra does offer many other opportunities that the Midgar University facilities, and finances, cannot provide."

"Very good! You're certainly qualified enough, and all of your references check out. Congratulations, Professor Gast. You're hired."

"Seriously!? I mean, thank you very much, sir. You won't be disappointed."

"Ha, ho, I'm sure I won't be. Now, if you'll just follow me. Yes right this way, we'll give you a quick tour of the facilities you'll be using for the next several years."

"Of course, sir!"


	2. Shinra: First Full Day

Wow it is really hard to convey everything you see happening in your mind into all dialogue! Like I said before, this is a completely new style of writing for me, usually I'm very descriptive. Also, I really know very little beyond the actual Final Fantasy VII game and Advent Children. Although I try to be as canon as possible, I will be making up backstory on Gast, Lucrecia, Hojo, Ifalna, and Vincent. Comments, both good and bad, are always welcome.

I guess Rose, Ryu, Andreas, and the plot belong to me. The rest to Square Enix.

**Shinra: First Full Day**

"So…uh…this is Xday of Xyear."

"Situation…normal. I'll pan the camera around to get a full view of my new surroundings."

"So far this seems like a good place to work. The President himself is very interested in the Cetra so my personal research will become my primary project as well."

"This is very useful. I'm glad to have two levels to work with. I'm thinking of making level one my primary specimen area, and confine the use of level two to experiments only."

"That's Rose, over there. You can just, yeah, this is my personal one so wave, I guess."

"Hi! I'm glad you're not an old stiff like the last guy."

"Umm…thanks, Rose. She's the primary lab tech. There's also Ryu…"

"Hey!"

"…and Andreas…"

"Yo."

"…thank you."

"This is the secondary level. My techs are a bit…unprofessional thus far; however I have been assured that they are competent."

"This elevator right here, goes down…"

"…to level one."

"Oh! Professor Gast, why are you coming down the specimen elevator?"

"I'm simply running tests on the equipment, Rose. If you could please take Ryu and Andreas to level two and complete these specs on the elevator and specimen holding facilities."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

"Here, this is the reason why I applied to Shinra. Originally I had speculated it was only a rumor; however I had heard from other sources that it was true. This incubator is completely powered on mako energy and preliminary tests show that it can sustain and aid cell growth for almost an entire mammal's life cycle."


	3. Shinra: Day Five

I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

**Shinra: Day Five  
**

"Xday, Xyear."

"Situation…normal."

"Development of planned mako reactors behind schedule."

"Preliminary drilling begun in Junon area, test results negative. Project Junon nearing completion. Results indicate a poor environment for reactor development, but positive environment for shipping and transit."

"Incubator tests continue."

"Test one, primary, spore showed significant growth."

"Test one, secondary, spore showed complete development."

"Proceed with test two."


	4. Shinra: Day Ten

Still don't own Final Fantasy VII. I've realized that this and the last chapter were 'true' drabbles. Go me!

**Shinra: Day Ten**

"Today is Xday of Xyear."

"Situation…normal."

"Development of Midgar Mako Reactor Six has encountered local resistance. Project now several weeks behind schedule."

"President Shinra has agreed to greenlight Midgar Mako Reactor Seven, as well as Projects Nibel, Gongaga, Corel, Wutai, and Icicle. I depart tomorrow to oversee these projects on site, along with my staff member, Rose."

"Gathering information on the Cetra has been put aside in order to gather more research on mako energy…"

"…unfortunately."


	5. Field Report 1: Nibel Area

I don't own Final Fantasy VII, I just love the universe of it.

**Field Report #1: Nibel Area**

"Xday of Xyear."

"Situation…fantastic."

"This is for my personal use, after all. Speculation and emotion need not be in the final reports."

"Ahem…anyway…situation…fantastic."

"Field data shows positive results for the development of a make energy reactor."

"This place is amazing, there are even spots where the mako currents bubble up to the surface producing raw materia."

"Rose has established herself as quite capable. Has unearthed 4 separate strata with plentiful mako currents for testing and taken primary and secondary samples of the raw materia fountains."

"Mt. Nibel will become our first reactor development outside the city of Midgar."

"Will double back and visit Corel on the return journey. I speculate that the area will be not as rich in mako as Mt. Nibel."

"Ryu has informed me from headquarters that the building of Mako Reactor Six is finally nearing completion in the city. Work on number seven to commence on Xday."


	6. Field Report 2: Nibel Area

I don't own Final Fantasy VII. I am, however, a huge Gast/Ifalna fan. Seriously, how did their relationship even happen?

**Field Report #2: Nibel Area**

"Xday, of Xyear."

"Situation…normal."

"Have remained at Mt. Nibel for well over two weeks. The people of the nearby town, Nibelheim, are very pleasant to visitors. They are excited to see the wealth a mako reactor will bring to their town."

"Rose and I await the arrival of a research team to begin development on the Mt. Nibel Mako Reactor."

"Afterwards, we leave this continent for the town of Wutai. The ninja there are well-known materia users, so signs point to the possibility of a mako reactor."

Ryu continues to oversee development of Mako Reactor Six. Mako Reactor Seven construction began last week on Xday."


End file.
